When the Dead come Knocking
by XXXTWDXXX
Summary: She was a survivor, she had survived terrorist groups and rapist all on her own. She heard voices and had visions; for goodness sake she even had amnesia! After surviving all that she is taken down by one she never thought she would see again. Can this boy take down her rough exterior and find the girl he once knew? M/T Post season 4, #Carphia #Caryl #Richonne. R&R Its my drug! ;D
1. When the Dead come Knocking

_**Hello my fellow readers! One of my favorite muses (AKA muh sista) has given me the best idea for my story! But in orders to use this idea I must restart the story. It will have the same story line but not exactly the same situations. So without further due I give you the first chapter to What the Heck is wrong With Me? **_

Her eyes blink rapidly as the bright light fills her vision. The young teen stirs slightly and tries to sit up. She struggles against the white sheet wrapped around her. She wriggles her arms free after much struggle and pain. She then slowly starts to unwrap the sheet from around her body. She struggles to stand up on her wobbly legs. She then slowly begins to walk through the thick brush surrounding her. The girl begins to pick up the pace when she sees a cabin sitting in the middle of a clearing. She hobbles on her one good leg to the porch steps careful not to disturb the rotting man holding a gun in one hand and dried black liquid sticking to his forehead. She pushes the squeaky door open and stumbles into the house. The teen lowers herself onto the bed in the one room cabin and mumbles something lost to the wind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She huffs and puffs running from a group of flesh eating monsters. She takes a sharp turn into an alley and is put face to face with a mangled humanoid. She turns and takes off down Main Street running for the Cvs pharmacy she has been staying in for several weeks. She whips open the door then slams it shut with so much force that it severs a hand from the pursuing walker. She breathes a sigh of relief and slides down the glass door. She looks up when she hears something drop to the ground with a clang in the stock room with her supplies. She unpockets her .22 and quietly but swiftly runs to the back. She takes aim at the door and whips it open aiming at its occupants. A boy at about 15 or 16 going at with a girl about her age, their mouths tackling each other's mercilessly. She bangs her fist on the door to gain their attention. The boy breaks away from the girl reaching for the revolver in his waistband.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She says smoothly.

"You wouldn't shoot me you are a girl not even older than me." He quips his hand still hovering over his revolver.

"Well my kind sir being on your own for 2 years in this world would change a lot of things." She snaps quickly "Hands in the air both of you." The girl raises her hands quickly a look of fear in her eyes "Hands in the air!" She bellows and the man raises his hands. "To the front of the store!" She nudges the girl with the point of her gun "Don't touch me with that thing!" She shrieks. Once they reached the front of the store she reached over to her right and grabbed some zip ties and binds their hands. She pushes them down so they are sitting looking at her with anger, fear and confusion.

"You know" They boy starts "I don't know your name."

"Shut the hell up boy." She snaps then sighs holstering her gun "Sophia"

The boys cocky smile wavers and he looks almost sad for a moment "What's with the sad face Mr. Tough?"

He glares at me and looks down sighing "I had a friend named Sophia once, our camp was overrun with walkers and she was bit on the calf. We never saw what happened to her. I was …" He trails off "Never mind, she's gone now she has been for 2 years."

"Now if I may ask what is yawls name?"

The girl looks up angrily but replies "Daylia Monroe"

The boy smiles at me and gives me a winning smile and actually makes me blush. _No Sophia he is your captive not some movie star that you swoon over. _"Carl." Sophia blinks rapidly "Excuse me?"

"I said my name is Carl." he says clearly confused.

"No! No! No! This isn't fair!" She screams and paces casting glances at Daylia and Carl. She watches as the girl cowers in fear trying to bury her head into his shoulder but he shoves her away.

"Do you have a problem Miss. Tough?" he retorts standing quickly Sophia turns rapidly and grabs him by the shirt pulling him closer her hands itching for her gun.

"You are dead." She whispers a piece of her past clicking into place "Merle told me you all died."

The boy's eyes widen "How do you know Merle Dixon?" He says quietly.

She knits her eyebrows in confusion "I don't know." Sophia admits "My memories are fuzzy and I can't seem to remember important pieces of information … But I remember my mom and my bastard of a dad. I remember the outbreak and fleeing to Atlanta a supposed safe haven." She stops catching her breath "I remember Lori, Shane, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Beth all of them, especially you Carl Grimes."

His breath catches in his throat "No it isn't possible y-you were bit we all saw it! Even your mother and Daryl! We heard you scream in pain yelling for help! But we couldn't turn around and go back they would have swarmed us! We saw it, your mother saw it, Daryl saw it, and **I **saw it!" He wails "No, you are dead we all know it!" He turns to Daylia "Do you see her too?" He asks panicked. She nods not knowing what is going on "Who on earth is she Carl?"

"Sophia Peletier."

"Who is Sophia Peletier?" She asks irritated.

"Carol's dead daughter" He says backing up "This is sick, she looks just like Sophia!"

Sophia grips her head hard and falls to her knees moaning in pain. Her head spins with memories she once thought she would never remember came swimming back into her head so fast she thought she would burst. She looks up at Carl's concerned face, she could see his mouth moving but no sound came from his mouth. Suddenly a face appears in front of her not a living one but a dead one. She could see strings of flesh stuck between its face, fresh blood running out of its mouth mixed with saliva. It hands filled with tendons, muscle and flesh. The face she was in visioning was hers. She could hear faint whispers and she looked around for the source only seeing Carl and Daylia looking at her like she was crazy. She looked back at the doors cracked at the pressure the walkers were putting on it. The cries for help mixed in with other ones, Kill me! Run! Help me! What is going on?! She could see the ground rising to meet her face. Then everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She sat with Carl on his cot inside his tent, they were playing a game of cards and when she looked up and saw that he was staring at her wide eyed.

"What are you looking at?" She tries to ask but it comes out as a moan of hunger. She could see her hands reaching for his shoulders and pulling him closer, she tries to gain control of her arms put instead she only jerks him closer, pushing her face closer to his exposed shoulder. She could hear his screams, his pleas for help. But she couldn't stop herself no matter how hard she tried.

"Carl please run! I can't stop myself!" She tried again but it came out as a snarl.

"Oh god please no!" She screams into the void right before her teeth sink into his neck.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

She sits straight upward and bangs her head on something. She holds in a groan of pain and runs her head.

"Ah good to see you're awake … Sophia." She hears Carl say off to her left.

That's when she notices the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof of a car. Her car. She is lying in the back seat and Carl is sitting in the driver's seat and Daylia sitting in the passenger seat. She tries to use her hands to push up but finds that they are tied behind her back and her .22 on the dashboard.

"Couldn't risk you jumping us …" Daylia quips "So I tied your hands and took your gun, Carl said you wouldn't hurt us but it was just a precaution."

"Carl thought right I wouldn't hurt family." Sophia snarls in defiance "Where are we going?"

"To our home" Carl says not looking at her

"You mean your home not mine … where is your home?"

"Georgia State Prison" He said

"You know I thought I heard noise coming from that direction" Sophia says excited to see everyone again "Anything I should know before we arrive?"

"Yea … my mom is dead; she died giving birth to Judith. Your mom and Daryl are expecting in several months and my dad has … interest in some lady. We have more people; a lot more people and Merle is there as well and he has some explaining to do."

She nods "I guess he does and don't mention my um episode …" She trails off "I don't want any questions and also don't tell a soul!"

"You have those often you freak show?" Daylia asks

Carl slams on the breaks and looks over at Daylia a mask of anger and annoyance on his face.

"She is not a freak show! Anyone alone that long especially if you are alone in this world"

"He's right I'm not mental I just glimpse of … lost memories" She whispers almost ashamed.

Carl just glares at a smirking Daylia and continues driving toward the prison.

_**I hope that this chapter isn't a total wreck. I was leaning for supernatural in this story and I hope I did it justice. Review it's my drug! Let me know what you think about it and thank my muse Ashlyn for the idea for this story!**_


	2. Arrival of the Dead

_**Hello my fellow readers, sorry it has been so long my computer screen is messed up and I just got back from vacation but I'm back now! I want to pair Merle with someone, I was thinking maybe Beth, or something like that; but she is too young for him. I'm going to clarify the ages of our main characters in this story.**_

_**Carol 34, Daryl 36, Rick 37, Michonne 35, Merle 39, Beth 25, Carl 16, Sophia 15, And my OC Daylia is 16. I hope I do justice in this reunion for you all! **_

She was jostled from her sleep when they hit a bump on the main road, while heading towards the prison. She sat up with newly untied hands and watches as they pass a warped biter slowly limping after them. She looks at the sky and sees that it is just starting to set. Daylia was passed out in passenger seat while Carl drove with one hand and ear buds in his ear. She stretched her tense muscles yawing as she did so. She looks up at Carl and pulls one of the ear buds out of his ear

"Are we almost there? And when we get there should I be cautious or just walk up to them and hug them or something?" She questions

"We should be there in less than half an hour and to answer the other question, I don't know. I guess it depends who's on watch. I know if Daryl or Carol or on watch or in the yard you should approach them slowly, can't have Carol having a heart attack." He replies keeping his eyes on the road swerving to avoid a body.

"Carl …" She trails off her eyes softening "I'm really happy I found you."

In the mirror she can see his eyes gleam and he smiles "Me too"

They drove about another 20 minutes before pulling onto a dirt and gravel road. She sat up straighter and looked out the window. The prison came into view a few seconds later, it was buzzing with activity. Kids running in the prison yard playing tag, women washing clothes and hanging them to dry. Several men and women were holding guns in their hands and were walking the perimeter. Sophia then turns her eyes to the two massive towers flanking the entrance to the prison. In one watch tower she notices two figures huddled together a young Asian man and a girl with shoulder length brown hair sitting together watching their approach carefully. Once they pull up to the gates they begin to open wide and Carl pulls the FedEx truck through the entrance. They pull around back where a loading dock sits waiting for HER supplies to arrive. Carl had insisted that she should stay at the prison with him and Carol and that IF she decided she didn't want to stay they would send her off plenty of supplies and a car. He puts the car into park and pulls the keys away from the ignition and turns to look at her smiling.

"Here we are" Carl gushes "Carol won't believe her eyes!"

Sophia pales nervously thinking of seeing her mother again or the whole group for that matter. It's not like she didn't want too but she hasn't seen them in what … three years? Carl gazes at her curiously "Sophia are you okay you went pale there for a moment?

She nods "Fine, I'm fine."

Carl turns and shakes a sleeping Daylia's shoulder "Wake up" he says a harshly

Daylia opens her eyes and looks lovingly at Carl "Hey babe" she says tiredly leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek but he turns away and opens the door and slides out. Sophia slides to the door on her left and swings it open, stepping out and closing the door behind her. She walks to the back of the FedEx truck and watches as Carl pulls the loading ramp down. He lets it fall to the pavement with a thunk and walks up the ramp grabbing a bag of canned food and walking to the loading dock. A rugged man walks from a door at the back of the dock carrying a crossbow over his shoulder his lips lifted in a small smirk.

"Yo Carl!" Daryl shouts "How'd the run go?"

Carl's eyes brighten as he looks at Daryl "Quite well actually found plenty of food and first-aid supplies for Hershel and Carol to use, a couple of sticks of chap stick and some womanly hygiene products."

"Did ya find those prenatal vitamins I asks ya to grab for Carol?" He asks shuffling his feet.

"Yes I did actually and I found Sophia as well." he says casually

Daryl nodded then pales and whips his head around to look at Carl "Sophia? She's been dead for three years"

"No, I don't know how but she is still alive. We were raiding the place she was staying in. She walked in on us packing her stuff into bags pulled her 22. on us." He laughs at the memory "Sophia come say hi to Daryl!" she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and comes out from behind the truck looking at Daryl. She nods her acknowledgment at him her hand resting on her gun on her hip.

"Sophia" Daryl nods, eyes as wide as an owls

"Hello Daryl; been treating my mom well?" Daryl's face pales slightly but he quickly regains his composure "I see the runt hasn't been keepin' his damn hole shut."

Carl just laughs "I thought she should know before she walks in on anything" He says suggestively

Daryl blushes. The great Daryl Dixon blushes over a sexual comment. She bursts out laughing grabbing a box of medicine and setting it on the dock for Daryl to grab. Soon a black man (No racism in that comment) about 6' foot walks out of the door Daryl appeared from, He has a stocky build, ripped muscles that flex every now and then. When the man enters Daryl's face changes into a scowl and he looks like he is about to beat the shit out of the man.

"Carol sent me down to help your redneck ass out." He grunts loading the boxes onto a dolly

"Don't need ya helpin me, can take care of myself." Daryl retorts

"Well Carol obviously doesn't think so." He smirks

"Yo best shut yo trap Tyrese" Daryl snarls

Sophia instantly has a bad feeling about the big guy; not only does he insult Daryl but he is trying to steal her mother from Daryl. Sophia had always known that those two would get together, if they stopped doing their little dance. Her mother was always casting glances at Daryl and making sure Daryl had food and when no one else was there for him she was. Daryl would always take care of her mother in the smallest ways like making sure she always ate(She tended to give most if not all of her portion to others claiming they needed it more than she did), sticking up for her in small ways and just doing sweet but subtle things to help her out.

Sophia drops her bag of personal items on the ground and climbs up onto the towering piece of pavement. Once she is up she marches up to Tyrese and punches him in the jaw.

"Take a hint dumbass, my mother only sees you as her friend. So if you value her friendship then I suggest you stay out of their love life." She snarls "You better get Hershel to look at that you faggot, you're gonna have a nasty bruise there; now scram!"

She kicks him in the groin for good measure; he doubles over still cradling his jaw. Soon he is waddling away towards the door like a penguin.

Soon laughter erupts from behind her and she smirks "Lets finish unloading."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What if Tyrese tells Carol about what Sophia said, you know about being her daughter?" Carl asks Daryl quietly as they were finishing up putting up their goods from Carls run.

"Well then she finds out I guess" Sophia says interjecting before Daryl can speak.

Carl looks at her pointedly "Well wouldn't you like to tell her yourself?"

Sophia nods "Yes but I may not get too"

"I think he's gonna be too messed up from that broken jaw and bruised groin that he ain't gonna remember" Daryl rasps

Carl bursts out laughing "S-sorry it's just every time I think about that I just -" his sentence is cut off by another round of laughter.

Sophia smiles, her eyes fixed on Carl's face._ Damn _she thinks _he's so sexy when he laughs like that … oh and his voice is just … amazing and his hair, god I could just run my fingers through it._ Her eyes start to wander his body, his broad shoulders, his abs indenting themselves into his muscle shirt, his skinny yet defined body. Her eyes begin to drift down to his pants and she blushes like crazy and she averts her eyes.

"Hey do you think I could get something to eat?" Sophia asks after regaining herself enough to talk without stuttering

"Yea come on Sophia, I'll show you the way to the kitchen" Carl rises and intertwines their fingers "And it'll give us some alone time." Sophia blushes like crazy and she can only nod.

"So are you and Daylia a … thing?" She asks nervously, dreading the answer

"I don't know really" he admits sheepishly "Sometimes we kiss but really I think I'm just another pair of pants to get down. And if that's the case I don't want to be with her"

"Would you be with her if she wasn't like that?" Sophia whispers "No, especially not after you suddenly come back from the dead" Carl says

"Oh so you would be with her if I wasn't here?" She questions

"Probably not"

"Why did I change the fact that she wasn't going to be a release?" She asks

"Because I want you to think I'm better than that and I want my first time to be with the person I love"

"I think you are much better than that even if you did have a quick fuck with Daylia everyone has their breaking point" She says

"Yea but it wouldn't be right" Carl counters

"So who do you-" She is cut off when the building shakes

Carl pales and tightens his grip on her hand "Go straight ahead and you'll be at the kitchen don't stop until you find Carol. Run!" He shoves her hard down the dark hallway "Go!" She begins running towards the bright light at the end of the hallway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

She bursts into the main cellblock and looks out the barred window "Holy shit!" She screams. There sitting outside is a man with one eye leaning against a tank holding her mother. She looks around frantically and her eyes land on a gun safe. She runs to the safe and begins to hit the pad lock with her gun hilt. Soon it breaks open and she grabs a Ak-47 and several clips of ammo then she runs back to the window and takes aim at the man's head.

His voice booms through the icy silence "You have something I want Rick!"

A man steps forward and shouts "Let her go Phillip! She has a child on the way and a man who loves her in here!"

"Oh well if the husband will just step forward then I'm sure we could work something out"

Rick looks around his eyes searching for the dirty mouthed redneck; the door to cellblock D bursts open and Daryl comes out, crossbow at the ready

"Ya best let her go you muther fucker!" He bellows

"So this is your lady Dixon?" The man roars with laughter "You best step away from my little sis!" Someone else yells, a man steps from the crowd with a knife strapped to one arm with an assault rifle resting on his useless arm. Then some tiny memory clicks into place; Uncle Merle.

Philip begins to press a knife into her mother's throat "Step away from my mother you little piece of shit!" Sophia roars in outrage, everyone looks around for the source of the voice "Remove the knife if you want to live!" She shouts her voice stern

"Well why don't you come out here and take her from me!" He says raising the knife

"NO!" Sophia screams letting the bullet fly and few seconds later gunfire erupts from the prison yard. She pushes the gun over her shoulder and pulls out her 22. and runs for the door. She yanks it open and sprints towards where her mother lays on the ground, trying to stay away from the gun fire raging over her head. Out of nowhere a walker comes up to and tries to take a chunk out of her neck, Carol puts her arm to the things neck while her other searches in vain for something in her pocket. Sophia leaps like a gazelle towards her mother but she seems too far. She passes Beth and Merle whom stand back to back fighting off the enemies. She looks to her left and she sees Daryl pinned down by walkers as her tries in vain to reach his fallen lover. She is getting closer to her mother who pulls a shiny object out of her pocket and shanks the corpse in the eye. Carol pushes the corpse off her and runs for the nearest car (Which is the RV where Michonne and Hershel were held) and opens the door. Sophia is ten feet away when her mother screams; another corpse had grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She is now five feet away and she takes aim at the geeks head. She fires a bullet into its head and drops the gun in relief. She races over to her mother who looks like she is about to burst and drops to her knees.

"Thank you" She says looking at Sophia "I would've been dead for -" her mother's eyes water "Sophia?" She nods and pulls her mother toward her body, sobbing.

"When - When you started yelling at Phillip I allowed myself to think that it was you but I dismissed it and thought it was LIzzie or Mika but god Sophia" She sobs harder into her shoulder.

Suddenly the door to the RV bursts open and Hershel stumbles out followed by a pretty African American woman with small dreads pulled up in a ponytail. The woman looks at Sophia then at Carol "Carol who is she?"

"I'll explain later" She says

The woman nods and looks at Sophia "Michonne" She says sticking her hand out, Sophia is about to shake her hand when she hears painful pleas for help. She looks at her Mother, Michonne and Hershel put they haven't said a word. She looks from side to side trying to find the source when she sees them. A group of thirty or so walkers are stumbling in their direction, Sophia hisses. "Into the Rv" Carol begins to help Hershel up the steps and Michonne runs into field saying something about Rick a baby and a sword. She is the last one in and she slides into the driver's seat as her mother tries to comfort Hershel about his daughters.

"We need to find them. Bethie can't take care of herself in this world!" He pleads with Carol

"Believe me I would love to go out there and grab EVERYONE and make sure they are safe but I have the little one to think about." Carol tells her

Hershel nods sadly "So we are going to leave them here?"

"No" Sophia said "We aren't leaving anyone behind, not if I can help it. If we are going to find Beth and Maggie Hershel we are going to need to get rid of these walkers"

"How did you know mine and my daughters names" Sophia didn't answer she got up and grab her 22. and searched for a hatch to the top of the Rv. She quickly found one and opened it "Mom boost me up I'm going to take care of those walkers" Carol nods and makes a place for her to step on with her hands

"Mom?" Hershel asks Carol "Carol who is she?"

Her mom smiles "My angel"

Hershel groans and grabs a 9m that was sitting on the table in the Rv. Sophia pulls herself up and takes aim at the ground. A few walkers had moved on but at least fifteen stood at the door trying to reach their new targets. She fires bullets repeatedly into the crowd of the undead till none of them are standing. She hops down off the top of the Rv and kicks one of the corpses, she opens the door to the Rv and calls "I'm going to gather our people up. Stay here" She slams the door shut and dashes off. The first person she finds is Maggie fighting one of Philip's men, Sophia takes aim at his head and fires. The guy falls to the ground and Maggie looks up surprised, she raises her gun slightly.

"Thanks" She says in her southern accent "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" She says reluctant to tell her "I just saved your life I'm, on your side."

"I just need a name"

Sophia sighs but smiles "Sophia Dixon"

Maggie's jaw drops to the ground and Sophia laughs "They all do that, now come on Maggie I saw Beth this way"

She runs over towards the tank where she sees Daryl put something into the muzzle of the tank, a few seconds later the tank rocks with explosions.

"Daryl!" Sophia yells to him "Come on!"

Daryl nods and jogs after them taking out zombies with his crossbow.

"Ya find Carol?" He asks

"Yes she's fine. She is with Hershel down in that Rv over there."

He nods and Maggie pipes up "Have you seen Beth or Glenn?" **(There is no sickness in this story, sorry)**

"Yea short round was helpin elderly folks into the bus, I haven't seen Beth yet"

"Last I saw she was fighting walkers with Merle" She says looking at Maggie

Maggie nods and keeps running alongside Sophia while Daryl takes up the rearer. Soon she hears a babies cry and she jogs off into the fenced in area of the prison. She looks over by cell block C and sees Tyrese and two kids running from a group of walkers, carrying a baby

"Tyrese!" Daryl shouts, she figured if he didn't have children and a toddler with him he would have left him. Daryl raises his crossbow and fires at a walker that got too close to one of the little girls.

"I've never been so glad to see your redneck ass" Tyrese says swinging his baseball bat and hitting a walker in the head "Lizzie, Mika take Judith and go to Daryl!" He shouts at the kids, the two girls nod and run towards them, Tyrese not far behind. ""Kids in the middle, keep Judith quiet" Maggie says, the kids nod and try to quiet Judith.

Soon they find Merle trying to protect Beth from a man in a military outfit. Maggie aims her gun and shoots the man in the arm, so he drops his gun and howls in pain. Beth gets up from her position on the ground and runs to Maggie, Sophia watches in silence as Merle finishes off the man. Even after he is dead Merle still continues to hound the man with his prosthetic knife.

"Merle, bro, he's dead and Beth is fine" Merle looks up from his rampage and nods but as he walks away he couldn't help kicking the man in the head.

The small group of survivors runs across the field of the dead, trying in vain to make it through the horde that had gathered in the prison yard. Soon the lady from earlier, Michonne, arrives with a toddler strapped to her back, a sword at her side and Rick running alongside her.

"Has anyone seen Carl?" He asks, his voice cracking.

Daryl shakes head "Naw man, last I saw I'm' we was unloading his stuff from the run"

She could feel something tighten in her chest, _Carl missing?_

Michonne slices through the head of a rotted corpse that was about to make a free meal out of a distracted Rick.

"I'm sure he is fine Rick" She says giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze

"Let's keep moving, Carol and Hershel are waiting in the Rv" She says her voice low and hollow

Everyone makes a mad dash for the Rv, sprinting at full speed Sophia reaches the Rv first. Carol opens the Rv door and ushers everyone inside.

Sophia stands there for a second after everyone is inside the Rv, waiting for him to magically appear like he did earlier that day. But she was only rewarded with the moans of approaching walkers. She swings her foot up onto the step, grabbing hold of the handlebar there to pull herself up when she heard it.

"Sophia get in the damn Rv we have a herd coming our way!"

**It's not as long as I hoped it would be, but I think it will do for now. Don't worry most of her two year amnesia will clear up soon enough and the weird cries for help will be too. Let me know what you think about Merle and Beth as a couple or should I make them like brother and sister? **

**Review me, its my drug and I need to know what you think!**

_**Keep Calm and Caryl On, XXXTWDXXX **_


	3. Revalations

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. So I've been thinking and I've decided that the group is going to make their way down to Memphis TN! I am a Memphian but not everything I say from here on out is accurate about Memphis. I'm still waiting on the verdict on the Meth relationship but that won't be the main priority. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know had a great time writing it! And sorry if I rushed last chapter, I was too excited to write this chapter!**

**Sad Disclaimer {I do not own Chandler, Andrew, Melisa or Norman but if I did Caryl would've happened sooner} **

He looked out the window watching as they passed from Georgia to Tennessee. They had been on the road for a few days only stopping long enough to find a few vehicles and gather supplies. There was always a person in the driver seat of the passenger van, RV, and the sky blue Slug Bug (Or punch buggy). He sat beside his sister Judith, the people inside the passenger van consisted of, Rick, Michonne, Judith, Daylia, Sasha, Bob and me. The Greene's, Merle and Tyreese took the RV and Carol, Daryl and Sophia took the Bug. Glenn was driving the RV, Michonne the passenger and Sophia the Bug. He cast a glance up towards the small car that lead the caravan. Not many people knew that it was Sophia Dixon was in their midst but she from what she could tell she preferred it that way. Carl looked at the 'Welcome to Tennessee' sign; it was bloody and swinging in the wind. He looked back at Judith who cooed and reached out for him from her seat. Carl's lips lifted ever so slightly, he held his finger out in front of Judith and she caught it, chewing on it like her teething rings back at the prison.

"Rick hail the rest of them down, I think I found us a place to sleep" Michonne whispers, gazing up at the mansion.

Rick sticks his hand out the window and starts to wave, signaling the others to pull over. As soon as Michonne brought the van to a stop he opened the door. He ran up to the Bug and to the driver's side window.

"Hey Sophia we are clearing out the house." he says glancing back at Carol and Daryl. Daryl's head was up against the window and Carol's head was in his lap, a hand draped over her bulging stomach. Sophia nods and taps Daryl's shoulder, she whispers that have stopped and he nods sleepily, then mumbles "Damn girly crap car"

Sophia grins and steps out of the car carefully then shuts the door. She then follows Carl to the group that was advancing on the white mansion. Carl pulls out his Revolver and Sophia pull out her .22 and in sync they bunch themselves into a ready stance. They entered the gated courtyard and they continued their approach on the house. Fruit trees lined the gates, peaches and apples sat on the branches. Most were rotted with flies buzzing around them but a few on the lower branches still looked fresh and ripe. Dead rose bushes and hydrangeas were withered and crumpled; wrinkled brown leaves lied on the out dated mulch. When Glenn neared the huge double doors he held a finger to his lips. His hand reached out to grab the door handle, and he yanks it open. The house was silent for a moment then there was high pitched snarl, well actually SNARLS. Five corpses stumbled from the formal dining area all wearing tattered formal wear. White dress and suits were ripped and bloodied, their face were gnarled with strings of flesh hanging off their faces. Glenn shot the closest zombie in the face and Maggie cut the second walkers head off with her machete. He, Sophia, and his Father each advanced on the last three, Sophia took hers out with such ease he stopped to admire how easily disposed of the walking dead. That lost him several precious seconds and when he turned to take care of his own geek it had grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the floor. He screamed in defiance and brought his Revolver up to the it's rotted head and blew its brains out. It dropped onto him cold, stiff, and dead (Actually dead this time). He pushes the corpse off him and accepts the hand that was extended to him by Glenn, he pulls himself up and watches as Maggie and Sophia took the huge stairs two at a time, making their way to the second floor to begin clearing it out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He dropped his duffle bag on the top half of the bunk bed; he opens it and rummages around for his sweats. He pulls them out and yanks off his shirt and pulls down his pants. He then proceeds to pull his sweats up his legs and snuggly around his slim waist. He had denied Daylia's offer to share a room with him, he not only did disliked her in general, and he despised how she would throw herself at him, begging for him to take her right then and there. He shook his head, _I would rather not lose my innocence to a whore like you_, he thought to himself. And anyways he had his eye on the troubled dirty blonde whom was so different compared to how she was three years ago. He eyed the queen bed that lied underneath the twin size bed, he would much rather Sophia stay in here rather than _her _anyway. This room had been a girls room, a teenage girls room by the looks of it, posters of Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift littered the walls, _I wonder if zombie Justin and Taylor Swift are wandering the abandoned streets of Hollywood right now? _He mused.He pushes his feet forward and began to rip of the celebrity photos off the walls in disgust. He never did know how girls went to sleep at night with _these_ faces staring at them. He discarded the posters and walks over to the closet, hoping to find some clothes for a certain someone. He swung open what he thought was the closet door and gasped at the sight before him, he always knew that girls LOVED shopping for clothes but this was beyond crazy. Thousands upon thousands of clothes hung off the walls from prom dresses to jeans and t-shirts. He knew Sophia would love new clothes to wear, she still wore her guck covered clothes from that awful day at the prison (She only still had them because Daylia insisted on having four extra sets of clothing). He grabbed a backpack and began to grab random articles of clothing off the racks. He grabbed shorts, jeans, hoodies and sweatshirts and that is just the tip of the iceberg, he also made a mental note to not tell Daylia about this amazing find. He grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and combat boots.

He made his way over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, panties, bras and socks. He blushed a deep red and grabbed several pairs of each. He pulled open the second drawer and found old ratty t-shirts and pajama bottoms; he grabbed some of those as well. He opened the last drawer and picked up the small item and smiled, looking at its contents. This would be perfect for Sophia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He made his way down towards kitchen where he could hear the clanking of pots and pans. This house had a gas stove and Carol, Beth and Maggie jumped at an opportunity to make a hot meal for them. Frozen green beans boiled in a pot along with carrots and squash, noodles boiled in a HUGE pot and a sort of cheese sauce sat off to the side already made up and ready to use. There were three pitchers filled to the brink with nice warm, homemade tea. Carl's stomach growled at the thought and he took a seat, ecstatic to show Sophia what he had gotten for her. The large bag sat beside him on the floor and his surprise sat in his pocket. He could already tell that Sophia was so much like her mother Carol, she always thought of others before herself, even Daylia. He knew she would argue that he should give Daylia his findings but he wouldn't.

"Hey Carol have you seen-" His sentence was cut short by the door opening and someone stepping inside.

"Speak of the devil" He breathed

Sophia crossed into the kitchen giving the older woman a hug then moving over to the small blonde who sat stirring the noodles. Carl didn't know when Sophia had told Beth about being Sophia but he figured she wouldn't have held such a big piece of information from a sisterly figure for long.

"Hey Carl" She grinned

"Hey Soph, where are you sleeping tonight?" He asked casually

"On the couch" She said unfazed by the word, couch.

"No you are not sleeping on the couch there are plenty of other beds to sleep on around here." He interjected

"That's what I said" Carol moaned, exasperated

"I already told you mom" Sophia groaned "I feel like I'm intruding and the group needs their space."

"You know you could stay in my room with me" He said quickly "I have an extra bed and it's a queen"

"Its fine really and how would Daylia feel about that?" She asks her voice lowering, the tough, badass, redneck exterior she kept showing had worn off these last few days on the road. Her energy was drained and she simply didn't feel like fighting against Daylia at the moment.

"Screw Daylia, who cares what the slut thinks" He countered, he gave her a smug look "And I happen to have something to give you and while we are at we can catch up"

Sophia nods her head unable to help the small tugs at her lips "Okay"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He led Sophia up into THEIR room; he opened the door and padded over to the queen size bed.

"This is your bed" He said spreading his arms out wide, as if giving her the best prize ever.

"It's really big … you sure you don't want me to sleep on the top?" She questioned looking uncomfortable

"I'm sure" he states "Anyway you deserve it, if it weren't for you we would all most likely be dead"

She sighs "It was nothing all I did was …" Her pupils dilated and she got a vacant look in her eyes "The Governor"

He nodded as if it was obvious that was taken aback "How do you know that name?"

She didn't respond instead she dropped to the ground like a ragdoll. He yelped and ran over checking her pulse; it was still strong and breath flowed from her mouth. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed; he pulled off her boots and socks and set them by her new bag of clothes. He rushed out the door to find Carol; he flew down grand stairs and took a left down a hallway but was stopped by a figure in his path.

"Daylia" He moaned "Move"

"Come on sweetie we could have a quickie in the closet, you and I both know we could use a release" She purred

"No thanks whore"

She gasped in shock and he pushes past her opening the door to the kitchen "Carol Sophia passed out" he breathed "I need you to come check on her" Carols face paled but she nodded and rushes out of kitchen following Carl and that's when they heard her scream.

They dashed for the stairs, most of the group was staring up the stairs in shock but Merle, Beth and Daryl were already halfway up the stairs. They flung open the door to see her flailing all over the bed, screaming as she pushed at something above her that they couldn't see.

"No stop!"

Carol rushed to her child in horror and grabbed her arms and pulled her close to her chest.

"Shhh baby its okay, you're okay" She cooed

She stopped struggling and just whimpered into Carol's shirt. Daryl approached her whispered something into her ear. Carol nodded and said "Please leave I'm going to get her into some clean clothes and get her laid down" Carl and Beth nodded and started out the door but Merle lingered looking at the girl who laid in heap in Carols arms. Daryl gave Merle a look and he nodded and left.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00

Carl, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Merle, Carol and Beth all sat in a circle in the dining room, finishing their meal when Carol spoke up.

"I think she was raped" She said in a squeaky voice "Sophia"

Carl's face burned with anger "What?!" he bellowed

Carol nodded sadly and continued "She had a scar on the inner part at the top of her thigh" A tear made its way down her cheek.

"Wait who are we talking about?" Rick asked confused "Sophia as in your daughter Carol?"

"Yes Rick, she was the one who saved us back at the prison"

Ricks face was overcome with emotion "How? We saw her go down on the farm?"

"I don't know" Carol confessed sadly "And that's not all, she had a scar on her upper arm and one on her left calf and the weird thing is they look like bite marks"

Everyone went dead silent "Bite marks?" Beth asked her chin quivering

"And they look very human" Carol added, tears running freely down her face.

Daryl brought her into a comforting hug; he rarely showed her any affection in public but now was not the time to be ashamed of PDA.

"We're gonna let Hershel have a good look" He told her "S'gonna be for' the best"

Carol nodded and a strangled sob escapes her mouth "My poor baby"

Ricks face was twisted in a look of awe and confusion, Michonne's face was blank as if she didn't know what to say, Beth was holding a hand over her mouth and Merle had a look of guilt and fear.

Red hot anger burned through him, she had been left behind at the farm, wounded from a walker bite, she was supposedly raped and she had bite marks on her.

Merle coughed "I think I can fill ya'll in on tha bite marks"

**Okay there we go! This one took me no time to write because I had a burning passion to finally let the BIG secret out! The whole plot revolves around Merle's story and I'm excited to bring it into action! Who is excited for the Walking Dead Marathon on July 4****th****? I know I am pumped for it; I have a family reunion down in St. Simons Island the 27****th**** through the fifth of July. I will bring my laptop though to begin working on the next chapter.**

**Huggles,**

**TWD**


End file.
